Imprisonment Suite
by WriterK
Summary: On a stormy night, aboard the S.S. Tipton- London is kidnapped. The teens and their friends reunite and travel all over the world to save London while she is oblivious and tries to escape. Secrets and abilities are revealed and betrayals are made.
1. Rude Realisations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series**

_Lightning crackled and thunder roared. As a huge flash of white brightened the dark cabin, the occupant's face was visible, before being obscured by the fierce darkness of the cabin again. The occupant's silhouette moved away from the window, as huge waves crashed against each other, sending a wave of terror onto the ship. The occupant was pinned against the wall by the ferocious wind, only to be able to move when the small circular window closed automatically. Another crackle was heard, but it was being omitted from the hidden speaker in the cabin. "Dear passengers, please remain calm. We are experiencing some rough waters," the captain's voice said shakily. The occupant struggled to get up and took out a black walkie-talkie, holding it up to the opening of his ski mask. He pressed a dark red button and spoke into the walkie-talkie and another voice replied-"Operation begins. Do what you need to. Roger." The occupant pocketed the walkie-talkie and slid off his ski mask, examining the scar that ran down his eye. He was finally going to get what he wanted. Money. _

Marcus tightened his grip on the rod he was holding. The fierce black in the cabin had scared him a long time ago, but now, it seemed like a friend. It was surrounding them like a pack of wolves and Marcus remembered the final moments before the blackout.

_Marcus slowly crept into his bed, ready to off the light next to him. Suddenly, a bright flash of white filtered into the cabin, almost burning them, before all engines and lights automatically went off. Marcus banged his head against the bed and fell to the floor. The rod the he used for fishing was the first thing that rolled into his hand. "Zack? Are you okay?" he asked, struggling to get up. Zack's voice was muffled but soon, he could hear Zack._

_"Yeah! I'm holding my sword I got from Morrocco in case of emergency," Zack replied._

Marcus slowly made his way towards the door, guided by only the light from his phone. It gave off an odd feeling, lighting up parts of the room. Under the mess of Zack's, he could spot Zack soon enough and they inched out of the room into the eerie-looking corridor. "There's some kind of blackout. Almost everyone should be fast asleep," Zack muttered. The lights that were located along the corridor that illuminated the area at night seemed to be dead too.

_Cody sat at his table, reading his biology book as the lampost illuminated the white, glassy pages. Woody was eating again, noisily munching away in his bed, crumbs of cheese falling to the floor. A btight flash of white suddenly burnt the cabin, causing Cody to fall back and shield his eyes. Woody's munching stopped too. When the light went away, the lampost went off suddenly, leaving the two in a maze of darkness. Woody held out his torchlight, holding a baguette as a weapon in his other. "Cody? You okay?" Woody asked slowly. _

_"Yeah. We need to get out of here, now," Cody breathed heavily, lifting a spray of cream in his hand. The two slowly edged out of their rooms, colliding with Marcus and Zack. The light from the torchlight went off at the moment, so did Marcus' cellphone._

"Did you guys see the blackout?" Marcus asked slowly, as his voice broke the silence that was around.

"Y...yeah. I think Cody is hurt," Woody replied. Cody was already half- unconscious, slumping into Woody's arms, dropping the spray can onto the floor.

"What happened?" Zack asked urgently, groping around for Cody.

"There was this white flash and Cody was knocked to the ground instantly."

"Everyone must be asleep, except the captain and we are in rough, rough waters. We need to go to the Captain's room and find out about this white flash thing. Stay alert. Likely to be some electrical fault in the boat's design," Zack surprisingly spurt out. Normally, he was the "dumb" one of the two. The three lifted Cody into the darkness and navigated their way to the Sky Deck.

**London and Bailey's Cabin (Three Minutes Prior To The Blackout)**

_London sat on her bed, filing her nails and flipping through a magazine, ordering every dress. Her constant cellphone clicking was annoying Bailey, who was immersed in a very interesting chemical book. The room was filled with London's dresses everywhere. Suddenly, the light on the lightbulb flickered, causing a short dim- lighting. "What's happening?" London asked. The room went totally dark, followed by a bright flash of white. Bailey shielded her eyes and covered herself with the blanket. The ship rocked wildly and the light went away, leaving the two stranded in the dark._

_"London?" Bailey asked slowly, frightened._

_There was no reply. Instead, as the light went away, a rough hand had found its way onto London's mouth, covering it tightly with a handkerchief of chloroform. The rich heiress went unconscious, sprawled on the bed. The rouh hand's owner gagged London tightly and tied the legs in an excruciatingly painful knot. He slumped London over his shoulder and stomped out, munching on a bread in the other hand. He smiled to himself and slowly edged out, so that Bailey would not suspect a thing. When he was out, he made his way to the side deck and threw London out into the rough, choppy waters. He jumped forward, splashing into the water and with London gurgling in one hand, he vanished in an oncoming wave._

_Bailey fumbled around for her phone, picking it up and the light spread everywhere. "London? Are you okay?" she asked again, waiting for the reply that would never come. When the light had illuminated London's bed, she got freaked out. "London!" She went to her bed, noticing the lipstick marks on the pillow and an envelope sealed tightly on the bed. She picked it up and pocketed it, deciding to sneak into the boys' cabins and talk to the twins about London's disappearance._

**Sky Deck (Present Time)**

"There has got to be a logical explanation for all this stuff and especially London's disappearance," Marcus said, toying around with the tightly sealed envelope. They had met Bailey on the way to the Sky Deck and when she found out about Cody, she started to worry about her _poor Codykins. _

_"_Here let me see it," Zack said grabbing the envelope and ripping it open. The five of them were spread around the Sky Deck with Cody sprawled on a chair. Two pieces of parchment- like paper fell out- yellow, crinkly and weathered. Picking them up, Zack read them aloud, his expression darkening.

_**Paper One**_

**_Good Night, Zack Martin. I see you have Bailey Pickett, Marcus Little and Woody whatever his name is. Here's a warning for ya'- do not try to come and rescue London Tipton, okay? She's a dumb arse, you should know that by now. I want 10,000,000,000 in cash deposited at Parrot Island. If I do not get the cash there in the next 24 hours, London Tipton will be tortured more. And for your information, Cody Martin- your brother, has been hit by a device of mine. He will not be up for a while. Hehe. The blackout in the S.S. Tipton is not going to end. Have fun wading in your pool of darkness until dawn. That's half the time gone. So long, sucker. _**

**_Remember,_**

**_Your Respectful Captor Of London Tipton._**

_**Paper Two**_

**_Hello, Zachary! Still reading? Good! If I see any police or something at Parrot Island- you are all dead. And I also have someone close to you in my prison. I have them. Good luck money-gathering!_**

**_Regards,_**

**_The Winner._**

Zack tossed the papers aside, quiet but angry. Marcus, Woody and Bailey tried to speak but Zack cut in with his own speech. "Whoever this damn person is for calling London a dumb arse is going to be pounded by me," he growled, punching his fist into his hand. The rough waves rocked the ship wildly for the second time, causing the whole Sky Deck to shake.

"Okay, the water's getting worse. We can't go back to our rooms- it's dangerous, the kidnapper might still be around. We need to find Mr Moseby _now_!" Bailey exclaimed. Grabbing each other's hands in case of rough waters, they dragged Cody along into the musty, yet exquisite room of Mr Moseby.

Woody pounded on the door, which gave rise to the sounds of shuffling feet and an annoyed grunt. Opening the door, a drowsy looking Mr Moseby glared at the teens. "What are you doing after curfe- and why is there no light in here?" he asked, noticing the corridor.

"London's been kidnapped," Zack shoved the papers into Mr Moseby's hand who immediately pulled all five and a Cody inside, shutting the door tight. After a moment of intense silence, Mr Moseby lit a candle, giving birth to light in the room.

"I knew this would happen one day," Mr Moseby muttered, gathering a laptop and placing it on a coffee table. He cleared the things to make space for the teens and frantically typed a combination into the laptop.

"Huh, how did you?" Marcus asked.

"Being a trusted employee of the Tipton Family, Mr Tipton knew that this day would come. After all, they are rich. They told me that if London ever got kidnapped, I should use this laptop to contact someone Bailey and London know. It's London's relative," Mr Moseby said, turning the laptop towards the teens and sitting next to them.

"But why are you telling us all of this? You don't even trust us!" Woody moaned.

"Because you are London's friends," Mr Moseby replied instantly and remained silent. The screen on the laptop flickered and a face of a wrinkled woman, yet beautiful with hair tied into a bun, appeared.

"Khun Yai! How nice to meet you again!" Bailey shrieked.

"Hi Bailey! And you must be Woody, Marcus, Zack and...an unconscious Cody...Okay. London has been telling me about all of you!" Khun Yai replied.

"Speaking of London..."

"Oh yes. Wilfred was contacted by the captain the moment the blackout went off. We have our best technicians working on it. However, we do not know about this white flash thing tht the captain described to us," Khun Yai replied, her expression sour and grim.

"Um yeah. It also knocked Cody out," Marcus pointed at the bruised blonde.

"And Zack, the person who wrote those letters sent them to us too and now that we know it is in Parrot Island, we're shipping you out to Parrot Island to kick some butt," Khun Yai replied.

"How can I let them go? It's too dangerous out there!" Mr Moseby protested.

"It's a risk we are willing to take," Zack replied. Mr Moseby stopped, knowing that Zack was not in a good mood.

"Ok. We have the helicopter circling you right now. Its going to drop some packages with swords, guns and whatever you need. Then, we are going to ship you to Parrot Island," Khun Yai said, clapping her hands. _Gentic charateristic much?_

"But why do they have to do it? Why not the police or FBI?" Mr Moseby asked.

"Because of reasons. If we bring in police, we get tortured London and bad publicity for Wilfred. Then, even if we get London back, the publicity is so bad, they're going to have to stop all work. So, we are being as discreet as possible. Just for the record, I already contacted Maddie, Esteban, Arwin and some others from the Tipton Staff to help in this rescue mission," Khun Yai replied. "Below is the number. I'm possible to reach in the next 24 hours. Now GO!" she yelled and the screen flickered to normal.

A loud _thud _was heard against the door. Woody opened it, giving way to four or five packages of stuff. "I love _stuff!_" Marcus exclaimed. Suddenly, Mr Moseby's phone beeped.

"I'm coming with you. The rendezvous point is Parrot Island. We're meeting Maddie and the rest there. She told me that the money is in the package too," he said in a low tone.

**Cody's Dreaming State (Ten minutes prior Khun Yai Meeting)**

_He felt painful, exhausted and tired. He crawled through the thick vegetation, ignoring the branches that scratched at him, clawing into his bruised skin. His hands guided him, swimming through a floor of leaf litter, slowly, creeping through the woods, not knowing where he was going. His mouth was numb, gagged by rubber bands and a thick cloth. His hands were hancuffed together tightly, forming a red circle around his wrists. His blonde hair was murky and brown and his health dwindling. He huffed and puffed, making his lips sore and his teeth blody. Blood splattered against the purple cloth and he fell again, like a baby. His leg hit a log, and sprained, causing him to whimper in pain. Unfamiliar hands grabbed him tightly, shoving him around. The hand had squeezed his eyes shut, pushing him forward into the thick, harmful vegetation. After what seemed like an hour, the hand stopped and pushed him hard. His jaw hit a solid metal ground, breaking a few bones in there. Another pair of hands gently removed the purple cloth and rubber bands, only a masked figure visible. The figure took a microphone to disguise their voice and beckoned to him. "Come, and I will let you free. Come," it had said. He slowly crawled with his painful handcuffs and reached the figure, looking up. The figure took the microphone and hit him hard, causing him to fall again. A dagger strangely familiar came close to him and was about to-_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review. It may sound like A Sinister Plan for the first two or three chapters, but after that, it is going to be different. Thank you for spending time to read this!**


	2. Perilous Pairings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life Series. **

**Note: I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my first chapter! Yes, it does sound like A Sinister Plan, but after this one, it is going to be different. Although I will be using the time strategy that Man Of Faith has used, and I want to thank him also. Please review this chapter too!**

Cody woke up, cold and nervous. He felt a draft of wind rush at his face, blowing his blonde hair back. He shivered, nervously. His palms were sweaty and oddly, burning hot. He franticaly checked for handcuff marks or injuries. He could feel the injury, but no physical injury was present on his body or face. Vision blurred and obscured, he could only make out the faint outline of Bailey, who was coming towards him, worried. "Cody, are you all right?" she asked.

"Y..yes. What did I miss?" he replied weakly, suppresing the urge to cry into her arms.

"London has been kidnapped," she replied. Cody's expression darkened and vision into view again, he struggled to get up and helped out assembling the weapons.

* * *

They ventured deep into the thick vegetation, brushing aside every stray branch or leaf that came into way. As their shoes destroyed the leaf litter scattered on the muddy floor, the faint light from Mr Moseby's torchlight guided them to their rendezvous point. Zack got ready his tasers in his pocket and a stun gun in his hands, covered with brass knuckles. The silent night was so loud, as they all thought about London's state. "Come on! I see the rendezvous point!" Cody whispered, hushed. It was the old prison where they were locked in and rescued by Porker, Bailey's pet, ten months ago.

It was old and rumbling now, dilapidated and grimy. The walls were streaked with murky water and the moonlight filtered through the broken window. The lone cell was occupied, by a smiling bag of bones, staring blankly at the ceiling, its days over. The counter next to the cell was ransacked, by the looks of it, books and reciepts scattered everywhere. An empty gun lay on the floor, abandoned by its owner. "On guard, everyone. I think someone's coming," Mr Moseby reported.

As they stood in the prison, circling the surroundings as the distant sounds became louder, it soon became evident that it was no harmful threat. Snatches of "Ouch! Get off me Arwin!" and some "Move Nia!" were heard over the louf rustling of the leaves. As the owners of the sounds stumbled into the clearing around the prison, a glimmer of blond hair was visible before they were shadowed by the night. "Zack? Anyone?" a familiar voice called out. It was Maddie. As Arwin, Esteban, Nia, Barbara, Bob and Kurt came into light, soft and brief hugs and greetings were exchanged before they all gathered down in the land of green.

"Any idea where London could be held?" Nia asked, fingering the diamond necklace that London had so easily parted with for a snooping assignment.

"Nope. They just wanted ten million bucks in the next 24 hours to be deposited here, my nephew," Moseby replied.

"Speaking of disappearances, do you guys know that Carey has been missing since yesterday morning? I tried calling her for some chatting and I got nervous, I went to check at her in the Tipton. The suite was unlocked, empty and by the looks of it, ransacked," Kurt said slowly.

Zack and Cody jumped up and the exact words raced into Zack's mind. "_I've got someone close to you, Zack." _

"Oh no..." Zack's voice trailed off as he told the other party about the two mysterious letters.

"They've got Carey!" Arwin exclaimed disbilievingly, shaking his head vigorously.

Esteban moaned. A wave of shock went around. "Oh no, who knows what else this guy has got," Barbara replied coldly, glaring at Bailey, as though hoping she would dissappear.

After a half hour of getting ready amd discussing, they quickly got over the kidnapping of Carey and had decided to split into six pairs while Kurt went lone into the darkness. They made sure to meet back at the rumbling prison in two hours as they searched the whole of Parrot Island for any clue or sign of London or Carey or anyone else that could be in danger. The pair arrangement was made like this:

Zack and Maddie- East Side, Cody and Barbara- West, Bailey and Bob- South, Arwin and Woody- North, Marcus and Moseby- Around the prison, Nia and Esteban- Around the vegetation, Kurt- everywhere.

Everyone went their seperate ways, but little did they know that the unfortunate, yet eventful night would be quiet exciting and loud...

* * *

Pairing: Cody and Barbara

As they stalked off into the night, an uneasy silence crept towards them, as Barbara followed Cody. After a few minutes of trudging through more land and the contant noise of chirping, Cody finally took up the courage to ask Barbara something to break the silence. "Are you still jealous of Bailey after all that happened? After I talked to you about it?" he asked calmly. Barbara remained silent, polishing her glasses and coughing.

"Yes, Cody. After all the time we spent together, the only thing I remember is that. Even if you're with someone else now, I only think about _us, _but when I found out long-distance relationships don't work, I tried to give it up. But I couldn't. I'm still single till today," she replied, mouth quivering and she forced herself to look at the spectating stars that silently watched the drama, resting in their invisible seats, illuminating the dark. Cody did not reply, but shone the flashlight around.

"Look, Barbara. I'm sorry for everything. You'll still be my friend and have a special place in my heart, but you got to let go and live on. Come on! You could ask Bob out again, or..or..or.." Cody tried to think of something.

Barbara flashed him a glance mixed with fear, sadness and doubt and stared at the stars again. An unsuspecting Barbara tripped over some fungi- covered log and fell onto Cody, rolling them both forward. "Barbara? What's going on?" he asked as they spun out of control.

Barbara did not want to reply, but she enjoyed the little incident, as they spun over leaf litter. She held her leg out, injecting itself into the ground, stopping the spin. "Thank god, I thought we were-" Cody stopped as Barbara lowered her head, her eyes gazing into Cody as her lips hung over the partially- open lips of Cody.

Cody tried to speak again. "Look Barbara, we really shouldn't be kissi-" he was interrupted again, rudely this time, as Barbara kissed Cody on the lips fiercely. He broke away after a moment, getting up and brushing the dirt and leaves of his jacket. Barbara did too, replaying the accident that happened.

"Barbara, why did you do that for?" Cody asked.

"You kissed back, don't blame me and blame the log," she replied, laughing.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar figure stepped into the light from Cody's flashlight, his face visible. "How good to see you again," he mumbled and shot and raised his gun, beckoning towards Barabara.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot your girlfriend," he said.

Cody's hand quivered. He had no idea who the guy was, but he had a French accent, most probably from Paris, two months before he and Bailey got together as a couple again. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't remember me?" he replied. He shot into the air, a loud sound rippling through the forest. Cody dropped the gun as Barbara shivered. "Now, forward. Follow my instructions or I'll shoot the both of you," the stranger said.

* * *

**Unidentified Location, Parrot Island (One Hour Prior to Gunshot)**

London felt the fierce branches gnawing at her skin, resulting in nasty rashes. She was gagged tightly, her mouth burning and suffocated. Her hands were tied together by a thick amount of rope, burning her wrists too. She cried out silently, hoping her daddy or someone would find her. She had been thrown off her home, into the raging waters and transported to Parrot Island in the middle of the night! Her captor's mouth was covered by a thin piece of cloth, disfiguring its identity. "Keep moving, Daddy's girl," the captor growled, shoving London forward. It sent her sprawling into the dark, cold night, hitting the solid ground and breaking her arm. She cried out loud, her mascara running wild. "Shut up," came the reply.

She struggled to get up, burning her wrist even more. She propped against the tree, until cold metal found its way to her neatly-kept hair. The gun clicked and pressed tightly against her hair, threatening to end her life. "Move or I will shoot you. Don't wory, just a minor head injury. Boss wants you alive," the captor said. She slowly walked forward and the captor's hand shoved her once more, pushing her here and there. The captor pushed London to the ground and tied her to a large boulder. "Stay here Tipton. I'll be right back." and the captor left. London struggled to get out, worming against the rough uneven surface of the large rock. Her hand grasped around, finding a stray branch. In pain, she scrawled her name with her arms tied tightly and winced at the excruciating pain. "I hope the spelling's right," she worried and also wondering how her nails were. When she was done, she held onto the branch as the captor returned.

"Get up girl." The captor untied her and London hid the branch in her pocket as she walked forward. After a moment of walking she turned around and stabbed the branch into the captor, causing him or her to fall backwards. London did not give mercy and she struggled and stabbed the captor. The captor screamed in pain, letting go of the gun. He or she, coughed blood and sprawled on the floor. She cut open the rope with her stick and ripped open the cloth that gagged her. Finally free, she pocketed the stick and grasped the gun. Steadily, she removed the cloth from her captor's mouth, revealing the captor to be... Ilsa? She backed away, shooting a couple of shots in a frantic at Ilsa. What was going on? Lucky she had taken Wilderness training. Taking the branch she scraped it against the boulder, resulting in a brightly lit fire. She ventured into the dark, waving the fire branch around.

As she walked forward into the thick vegetation, she took out her mirror and broke it into two. "Heck with seven years' bad luck," she muttered, slicing and slashing the thick grass as she walked. Suddenly, she came to a clearing. A circle of boulders spread around the clearing, and in the center was a campfire that had extinguished. "Someone's around," she thought, holding the gun tightly. A rustle of leaves was heard and a silhouette stepped out.

"London? What are you doing here?" a distraught voice said. London wove the fire branch towards the voice, pointing the gun at the silhouette.

Her pretty face was visible under the scorching fire, and it was none other than her ex-stepmother- Brandy.


End file.
